Paintings
by Jinx135
Summary: One-shot. Lust builds hatred toward the human memories she carries with her.


_**A/N:** Rated T for slight gore and mature concepts. I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_._

* * *

Lust's life as a human was one complex memory after another. It came to her in shady segments, much like one of Monet's oil paintings humans liked to look at so much-- blotches of color all coming together to make one coherent thought. Some of her painted memories were clearer than others, painting a whole portrait of a life she wished she knew and hated to not have. Then there were the other paintings, having nothing more than a single stroke on the bare canvas.

These paintings confused her. How could she remember such vivid things when she wasn't the one who experienced them? How could she long for these things when she had no feelings of longing in her?

She was empty. So how could she feel so much pain?

She walked through corridor after corridor of her art collection, looking, waiting, wanting for some kind of information that would make her remember-- or make her forget.

Was she "Lust"? Or was she this fragile human girl?

_Why do I long to be like these foolish creatures? _she asked herself, looking over the chaos in Lior. How could she wish to be something so consumed with themselves that they kill over trivial things such as money. Little bits of paper with a worth attached to them seemed a silly thing to take one's life for.

Lust sighed and gazed into the fiery destruction of the city. Bombs went off, gunshots were fired, people screamed in fear and agony. Lust looked down at the disgusting race of which she envied and whispered, "Fools."

"Lust?"

With barely a turn of her head Lust acknowledged Gluttony's presence. "Yes, Gluttony?"

"Can I eat her?" The want in his voice was evident.

Lust turned to see Gluttony dragging a young woman by the hair. Panic painted her red eyes. Her mouth hung open in the shape of a scream, but no sound echoed through her lips. Blood seemed to pour out of every pore of her body.

Lust looked down at the girl with pity. God, if there actually was one, was cruel. Creating people for the purpose of them to die. Why create people at all?

She stared into the girls eyes with hatred. It was humans like her who forced such unpleasant memories onto her. Memories that were meant to be forgotten.

Memories that weren't even hers to begin with.

"I don't care what you do with it." Lust turned her head back toward the destruction plaguing the city below. Behind her came a joyous yelp followed by a bloodcurdling scream, and ending with a gory munching sound.

Lust shook her head in disgust. She was tired of all these false memories of a life a mere human led. She was tired of all the human attachments she felt to things she never knew nor experienced.

She was tired of living someone else's life.

Lust sighed as the reverberation of the bells from the church bell tower sounded. Humans were pointless. All they did was create gore and misery, never caring the outcome of their so-called "good intentions" and greed.

All they did was create things like her.

* * *

_**A/N:** I have recently started watching (more like worshipping) _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and I just couldn't resist not writing some sort of FanFiction about it. Though I badly wanted to write something in tribute to it, I was a bit hesitant to do so. The plot is so well thought out and complex that I was intimidated by the magnitude of the assignment. But I picked an easy character to potray (and one of my favorites) and took the challenge head-on!_

_I know this is different from my usual _Digimon_ FanFictions, but I promise after I have my little spaz attack over _FMA_ I'll go right back to posting Digimon one-shots. And, to all of you who haven't watched _FMA_, I highly recommend it. Just talking about it gives me a chillbumps. _

_Now, for all of you that have watched _FMA_, which season of the anime do you like better? The first one that doesn't follow the manga or _FMA: Brotherhood_, which does. I've just recently finished the first one and really enjoyed it. I'm on like episode 6 of _Brotherhood_ and find it about the same only having a bit more comic relief. I haven't read the manga but I've heard it's really good. Thoughts?_

_Review, review, review!_


End file.
